Le cri du coeur
by StephAliC
Summary: "-Et ton père, ça va ?" Je lançais à cette personne un regard noir en me promettant intérieurement d'avakadevriser toute personne osant me poser de nouveau cette question. Comme si mon père pouvait aller bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce nouvel OS que j'ai écris il y a plusieurs mois. Et je ne sais pas, je me sentais pas de le publier de suite c'est une sorte de suite à mon _OS Strong but not enough_. On va dire que là c'est le point de vue de Rose il y aura celui d'Hugo. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**Déni, colère, dépression, résignation, acceptation**

**Etape 2 : la colère**

-Et ton père, ça va ?

-Oui, m'entendis-je répondre.

J'eu droit à un sourire contrit de la personne qui venait de me poser cette question haïe avant qu'elle ne me tourne le dos. Je lui lançais un regard noir en me promettant intérieurement d'avakadevriser toute personne osant me poser de nouveau cette question.

J'aurais aimé leur crier tout ce que je gardais en moi depuis des mois. Mais en tant que fille de mes parents, je me devais de garder un sourire douloureux et de prendre sur moi. Je détestais ça. J'aurais tellement aimé envoyer tout balader, crier, pleurer comme je le voudrais, devenir violente même avec certaines personnes que je ne pouvais plus voir sans avoir des envies de meurtre. Moi, la douce et gentille Rose Weasley.

Ce que j'aurais aimé leur crier ?

Est-ce que mon père va bien ? C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez savoir ? Parce que mon père ne va PAS bien ! Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il vient de voir sa femme mourir ? Sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, sa meilleure amie, l'amour de sa vie !

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Mon père ne peut PAS aller bien. Il l'a vu mourir à petit feu après l'avoir vu grandir, après l'avoir aimer comme un fou, après avoir bâti toute une vie. Cette putain de maladie qui l'a rongé petit à petit, pendant des mois, pendant des années. Comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Je vous le demande franchement parce que ça me semble impensable. Et j'ai eu le droit à ses questions depuis que tout le monde a pris connaissance de la maladie de ma mère. Comment peuvent-ils croire une seule seconde que mon père puisse allait bien ?

Bien sur, je pourrais dire qu'il a été fort, qu'il l'ait toujours, qu'il prend sur lui pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur, à tous ses gens curieux qui le regardent, qui nous regardent pour voir si nous allons pleurer, si nous allons sombrer, nous aussi, à ses amis aussi et surtout à nous ses enfants, il ne montre que peu de choses, ce qu'il ne peut garder en lui.

Je leur dirais à ces gens que je déteste, même si je les connais depuis des années, je leur dirais que s'ils veulent savoir comment va mon père, ils n'ont qu'à lui demander eux-mêmes ! Je ne veux plus de « on veut pas déranger » qu'ils servaient quand ils prenaient des nouvelles de ma mère, ces égoïstes. Ils se disaient concernés, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des vautours qui voulaient voir notre vie s'effondrer, voir les héros de guerre sombrer, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez payé, du temps de leur jeunesse. Ca les met tellement mal à l'aise la maladie, la mort mais ils n'y peuvent rien, ils veulent savoir, ils veulent voir !

Oh oui il y en a eu du monde à la cérémonie ! Pour venir dire un dernier au revoir à notre mère ! Des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, des gens qui ne venaient plus la voir ! Mais quel intérêt ! Si vous ne l'avez pas soutenu dans la maladie, pourquoi venir lui dire au revoir ? Il fallait le lui dire avant que vous étiez là pour elle, que vous l'aimiez ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard, elle ne sera plus jamais à nos côtés ! Vous venez juste pour nous voir, pour voir sa famille pleurer, voir son mari laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues, voir sa fille aînée pleurer, perdant sa respiration à chaque effort, voir son fils cadet s'effondrer, voir son meilleur ami ne pas se relever, voir sa meilleure amie les défier du regard. Ca les met mal à l'aise mais ils sont là. Ce sont rien d'autres que des voyeurs, je ne les voulais pas moi ! Je voulais juste ceux qui l'ont vraiment aimé, pas ceux qui sont partis petit à petit, pas ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu.

Mon père a voulu. Je le comprends presque. Ils étaient héros de guerre. Tout le monde les connait. C'est comme si Hermione, Ron et Harry faisaient parti de la famille. Mais ils ne sont pas de la famille et c'est là toute la différence pour moi.

Je les déteste tous. Cette colère en moi ne fait que gonfler, même un mois après qu'elle nous ait quitté parce qu'ils sont toujours là ces « connards » à nous dévisager mon frère et moi, à se demander quand on va craquer et je sais que pour mon père, au ministère, c'est surement pareil. Et je ne le supporte pas, ces regards, ces chuchotements et ces questions qui me demandent comment je vais, comment mon petit frère va, comment mon père va. Et je les déteste parce que mon frère et moi avons perdu une mère aimante, une mère que nous ne verrons plus jamais, une mère qui ne nous verra pas diplômer de Poudlard, une mère qui ne rencontrera jamais la personne qui partagera nos vies, une mère qui ne connaitra jamais nos propres enfants. Elle ne sera plus là pour nous aider, nous conseiller, nous soutenir ou juste nous aimer. Plus jamais. Elle ne sera plus là pour redonner le sourire à mon père, pour l'aimer, le soutenir. Il vieillira seul et rien que d'y penser, ça me brise le cœur parce qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Beaucoup ne comprenait pas pourquoi ma mère aimait mon père. Mais ces personnes ne connaissaient pas vraiment ma mère, ils la prenaient juste pour une Miss Je Sais Tout, pour une héroïne de guerre. Mais ma mère était loin de tout cela, elle était juste une personne aimante qui donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les gens qu'elle aimait, pour les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Et mon père est exactement pareil. Il l'a comprise, aimé comme elle était, sans jamais rien demander. Il la faisait rire comme personne, il savait découvrir ses failles, il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Et il a perdu tout ça.

Il a perdu une raison de vivre, sa principale. Il a perdu ce qu'il avait construit, il a perdu celle qu'il aimait.

Alors non, je ne vais pas bien. Hugo ne va pas bien. Et mon père ne va pas bien.

**.**

**.**

**Vos avis me plairaient ! Alors n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je sais que je « commence » par l'étape 2 mais je ne suis pas sûre de faire l'étape 1 donc ce sera dans le désordre. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez une autre étape, celle d'Hugo.**

**Bon we de Pâques !**

**A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la deuxième partie de cette mini-fic si l'on peut dire !**

**Ecchymose : merci et pardon xD Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer même si ça me touche d'avoir pu t'émouvoir avec mon texte. Pour les formules maladroites, quelles sont-elles ? C'est sur que de connaître ce genre de choses aide à comprendre, fait plus « toucher ». C'est mon cas et rien que de le relire… c'est difficile ! Encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**Déni, colère, dépression, résignation, acceptation**

**Etape n° 3 : la dépression**

La lumière du soleil était éclatante. Il plissa des yeux malgré les lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez. Outil moldu qu'il adorait. Cela cachait son regard au reste du monde, aujourd'hui rougis, souvent froid. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était là ni pourquoi en fin de compte. Il aurait été mieux auprès de sa famille, au Terrier où tout le monde s'était réuni pour son anniversaire. Il avait accepté les embrassades, les cadeaux, les discussions à cœur ouvert sur des détails intimes de la vie des ses cousins et de ses cousines. Il avait fini par filer. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. Ils savaient tous où il allait. C'était une sorte de rituel pour lui. Le jour de son anniversaire, il allait la voir et passait quelques heures, près d'elle, à ne penser à rien parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Penser à ce que serait sa vie si elle était encore là était trop difficile penser à ce qu'était sa vie actuellement l'était encore plus.

Ce n'était qu'un monde de solitude, de cœur vide et de souffrance. Cela faisait pourtant plus de trois ans qu'elle était partie. Tout le monde s'en remettait peu à peu. Lui n'y arrivait pas. En le quittant, sa mère avait semble-t-il pris son cœur. Il n'en avait plus il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni joie, ni peine, ni colère. Rien. Bien sûr, il riait. Il le fallait bien. Parfois, il était même bien. Seulement, ce n'était qu'un moment éphémère. Après revenait le vide. Ce sentiment de ne plus rien ressentir de ne même pas être triste alors que tout le monde pleurait autour de lui de ne pas être en colère alors que sa sœur criait à tout va pour faire sortir sa peine. Rien. Elle le lui avait pris. Parce que sans elle, pourquoi continuer ?

Il continuait, sans aucune motivation. Il allait à Poudlard parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait des notes correctes pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il avait peu d'amis parce que peu avaient réussi à le comprendre, assez pour rester auprès de lui. Il avait pensé qu'un jour, il se réveillerait, qu'un jour, ça irait mieux. Mais rien. Les jours continuaient de passer et il ne ressentait toujours rien. Et il ne savait même pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de ça.

Il voyait bien le regard interrogatif de son père qui essayait parfois de le faire parler. Mais Ron Weasley n'avait jamais été celui qui savait manier les mots. Au moins, il le faisait rire. Et quand il riait, son papa riait aussi alors même si la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous dans son cœur, il riait pour son papa. Parce que pour son père, c'était beaucoup plus dur que pour lui. Parce que lui, Hugo Weasley arriverait bien à sortir de sa coquille vide, qu'il rencontrerait surement une fille qu'il voudrait épouser, à qui il ferait des enfants. Au moins, il avait encore de l'espoir. Qu'avait son père à part des souvenirs ? A part la solitude quand il rentrait chez lui le soir ? Là où aurait du être sa femme.

Il voyait aussi le regard de sa sœur. Rose. Si forte, si fragile, elle aurait aimé le secouer pour qu'il cesse de survivre au lieu de vivre. Il l'enviait tellement. D'avoir réussi à transformer sa peine en colère, sa colère en combat. Pour la mémoire de leur mère, elle se battait contre tout, les autres qui leur envoyaient des regards plein de pitié, les professeurs qui avaient voulu nous faciliter la vie, le monde tout simplement qui était parfois si cruel. Parce que même dans le monde sorcier, des gens meurent de maladie. Rose voulait combattre ça et il savait qu'elle allait y arriver. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, elle allait créer des potions pour sauver les gens. Comme leurs parents avaient sauvé le monde sorcier.

Et lui, il en était réduit à retourner à Poudlard, à faire semblant de s'intéresser au cours, de rire aux blagues de ses amis, à survivre dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, un monde dont il ne pouvait faire parti parce que sa mère, son héroïne à lui, n'était plus là. Parce que chaque jour il pensait à elle, au fait qu'elle aurait du être là pour lui, pour sa sœur, pour son père. Que la vie était bien injuste de leur avoir fait ça. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. Parce que rien, même pas l'amour de son père et de sa sœur, n'arrivait à lui faire oublier l'amour que sa mère ne pouvait plus lui donner.

Il finit par se relever, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Parce que seul cet endroit rempli de sépultures arrivait à lui tirer quelques larmes. Comme s'il attendait le jour où il allait la voir pour pouvoir vider toute sa peine. Il effleura doucement le haut de la sépulture et après un dernier murmure, il partit pour rentrer chez lui. Il espérait que son père et sa sœur ne soient pas encore rentrés. Il voulait être un peu seul avant de les revoir. Ce soir, il allait devoir faire bonne figure de nouveau pour une soirée entre « jeunes » organisés par Lily Potter, sa cousine et meilleure amie. Il ne voulait pas mais pour leur faire plaisir, pour leur prouver qu'il allait bien, il avait accepté. Il reverrait une bonne partie de ses amis de Poudlard, et des amis de ses cousins qui n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis à lui mais qu'importe si tout le monde s'amusait.

Il ne la vit qu'une fois arrivé devant chez lui. Elle était assise sur le porche, sa frange trop longue lui caressant les yeux.

-Salut Meg.

Megan, la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

-Salut Hugo. J'attends ta sœur, elle m'avait dit de venir à cette heure-ci.

-Elle doit être encore au Terrier.

-Oh, d'accord. Au fait, bon anniversaire.

-Merci, fit-il en grimaçant.

Il détestait le jour de son anniversaire. Déjà parce que sa mère n'était plus là pour le partager avec lui. Et puis, cela tombait un 7 et elle était partie un 7.

-Tu peux entrer pour l'attendre si tu veux. Elle ne devrait pas tarder si elle t'a donné rendez-vous.

-Je suis bien au soleil. Il fait bon ici. Au Nord, il fait bien plus froid.

Hugo hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire aux gens, et elle était trop belle pour qu'il arrive à vraiment réfléchir. Il lui proposa néanmoins à boire, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire éblouissant. Il entra donc dans la maison pour lui servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la photo de sa mère. Elle aussi était éblouissante quand elle était jeune, quand elle était heureuse.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais.

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer. Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit le verre.

-Alors, commença-t-il, la voix enrouée, fini Poudlard ?

-Ouais… je t'envie d'avoir encore deux ans à tirer.

Il tiqua un peu. Il adorait quand elle parlait comme ça.

-J'aimerais plutôt en avoir fini avec Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Meg, étonnée.

-La pression, je sais pas.

-Et tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il soupira. Il était déjà grand.

-Je sais pas. Toi ?

-Dans la justice.

-C'est vrai, Rose me l'a dit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se troubla un peu ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Megan était d'habitude franche, souriante et très à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait sur des charbons ardents, ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. De plus, il n'était pas à son avantage, il était mal parce que c'était son anniversaire, il avait les yeux rougis, ce qui n'avait pas du lui échapper. En même temps, s'il y a bien une fille qui avait quasiment tout vu de lui, à part sa sœur et ses cousines, c'était bien Megan. Elle avait été là pour sa sœur et pour lui après la disparition de leur mère. Elle avait subi les colères de Rose, les pleurs de leur père, ses silences à lui.

-Euh, tu viens à la fête ce soir ? Finit-il par demander pour couper court à ce silence gênant.

-Oui ! Bien sûr, c'est ton anniversaire. Je… j'aurais même un cadeau ! Je… vais y aller.

-Tu n'attends pas Rose ?

-Finalement non, en fait, je ne suis pas venue voir Rose, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, je voulais venir te souhaiter un bon anniversaire… plus tranquille que ce soir à la fête.

-Oh, ok.

-Bon et bien, j'y vais.

-Ok.

Hugo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ne sachant que faire quand elle s'approcha, lui déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Alors, rougissante mais avec le sourire, elle transplana.

Hugo resta de longues minutes planté devant la cheminée, totalement stupéfait. Elle était venue, pour lui ? Quelque chose remua en lui. Quelque chose de différent. Cela n'était plus le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis quelques années. C'était un peu plus fort, cela le remplit d'espoir et, en regardant une photo de sa mère, il se dit que c'était peut être le moment de recommencer à ressentir et de recommencer à vivre.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la suite et s'il y en aura une. Enfin « suite » d'autres étapes. J'ai peut être la résignation en tête !**

**Sinon, j'avoue avoir craqué sur le duo Hugo-Megan et ça me donne envie d'écrire sur eux, soit en OS un peu long, soit en mini-fic. J'ai déjà écris un petit quelque chose il me faut maintenant le temps de le continuer. **

**A bientôt et merci à vous !**

**Bises !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouvel OS pour ce « recueil » un peu tristoune encore mais un peu moins; de la colère encore mais d'un autre point de vue alors j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

.

Comme tout le monde, il la regardait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment le choix. Ses cris étaient tellement puissants que toute la Grande Salle s'était retournée, abasourdie. Même les professeurs ne pipaient mot, trop surpris par la cadence à laquelle Rose Weasley hurlait ses mots sur l'une de ses camarades. De sa place, à l'autre bout de la salle, Scorpius Malefoy ne comprenait pas tout. Enfin, alors que certains professeurs s'approchaient, alors que les amis proches de Rose essayaient de la faire reculer, elle s'arrêta, laissa échapper une autre réplique cruelle, et s'en alla d'un pas vif, le nez levé vers le ciel, incendiant du regard tous ceux qui oseraient croiser son regard.

La porte de la Grande Salle claqua derrière elle et c'est comme si elle reprenait son souffle, les discussions reprirent, chuchotements, moqueries et pour les Gryffondors, un grand choc. Rose Weasley, préfète, toujours douce et gentille, venait de craquer. Et personne n'allait lui dire quoique ce soit, Scorpius en l'aurait juré. Et c'est tout ce que Rose ne voulait pas, ça aussi il pouvait le jurer. Il attendit quelques minutes et se leva, loupant le dessert mais il n'en avait cure. La détresse de Rose Weasley avait fait ressortir la sienne et il détestait ça. Dans le hall, il s'arrêta, se demandant quelle direction la rouquine avait pu prendre. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés. Elle était à Gryffondor, lui à Serpentard, et même si la guerre des maisons avait disparu bien avant leur naissance, ce n'était pas une raison pour copiner. Surtout avec la fille des Weasley-Granger, qui étaient les ennemis de son père quand il était jeune.

Bien sûr, tout ça était bien loin, n'empêche, il n'aurait jamais pensé être ami avec des Weasley. Bien sûr, il y avait Albus mais il était moitié Potter et c'était totalement différent. Il s'arrêta, aux aguets. Quel était ce bruit ? Oh non, elle était un train de pleurer. Il entra dans une pièce d'où les bruits venaient. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle le fusilla du regard mais se détourna vite. Les mains posées sur une table, elle essayait, en vain, de se reprendre après son coup d'éclat.

-Ça va ? Demanda bêtement Scorpius.

Rose laissa échapper un rire, qu'il jugea plutôt hystérique.

-Bien sur que je vais bien, pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'air ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en criant sur les autres que tu vas garder tes amis.

-Va te faire voir, Malefoy.

-Ok, cries sur moi, pas sur tes amis.

Elle se retourna brusquement, lui donnant envie de reculer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devenir sa prochaine cible de fureur.

-Tu veux quoi au juste ? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Je, je veux juste te dire de faire attention. C'est dans ses circonstances qu'on voit qui sont vraiment ses amis et là, toi, tu les repousses tous, ce n'est pas la chose à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Reprit Rose.

-Rien, t'as raison. Peut-être parce que tu es la cousine d' Albus ou parce que je comprends, je comprends ta colère Rose, mais elle est dirigée vers les mauvaises personnes.

-J'en ai rien à faire !

-Vraiment ? Parce que quand tu sortiras de cette colère dans quelques mois et que tu n'auras plus personne, tu regretteras, crois-moi ! Tu crois que ta mère voudrait te voir comme ça ?

-Ne parle pas de ma mère ! Cria Rose. Tu ne la connais pas !

-C'est vrai et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne la connais pas que je ne comprends pas.

-Je m'en fiche que tu me comprennes, tu saisies ? Je me fiche de toi, je me fiche de tout ! Je me fiche des autres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne rien ressentir, ça serait tellement plus facile ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Qu'on arrête de me regarder avec pitié ! Et ils doivent être bien contents, j'ai craqué, voilà, ils n'attendaient que ça ! Cria Rose, sa voix se brisant.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'attendaient que ça ? Demanda doucement Scorpius, tu te trompes, ils s'inquiètent, c'est tout, tu…je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça, que tu ne veux pas de leur inquiétude mais mets-toi à leur place une seconde, bien sûr qu'ils ne savent pas comment agir. Ils gèrent ça du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un de si proche. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu, on ne peut pas le comprendre. Ils essaient d'être là pour toi, certains du moins, peut-être maladroitement mais c'est mieux qu'une indifférence totale, tu ne crois pas ?

Rose avait baissé la tête depuis longtemps, elle refusait de croiser son regard tant que le sien pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle en avait marre de pleurer, elle en avait marre de tout. Elle aurait aimé se remettre à crier, elle aurait aimé le frapper, elle ne réussit qu'à se mettre à pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer devant quelqu'un, bien sûr lorsque sa mère était partie, elle avait pleuré devant tout le monde parce que les autres étaient devenus extérieur à sa douleur, elle ne les voyait pas, elle ne voyait que sa peine à elle, à elle et à sa famille. Maintenant, elle pleurait rarement, devant sa meilleure amie Megan parfois mais sinon, elle gardait tout en elle.

Elle s'assit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration entre deux sanglots, essayant de reprendre en main la situation qui lui échappait totalement. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? A hurler sur Charlotte de la sorte, à pleurer devant Scorpius Malefoy. A se faire consoler par Malefoy.

Scorpius ne savait que faire, il détestait les gens qui pleurent, que faire devant eux ? Surtout devant une qui le menaçait du regard. Il avait perdu sa mère il y avait dès années, il n'était pas proche de sa tante et sa grand-mère n'aurait jamais pleuré devant lui. Il avait des copines mais pas d'amies filles qui seraient allées jusqu'à pleurer devant lui. Pourtant, les larmes de Rose lui étaient familières aussi, il laissa parler son instinct, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne résista même pas, posant la tête sur son épaule, ses pleurs redoublant de force.

-Ta colère va passer, promit-il. Ça ne sert à rien d'être en colère.

-Ça m'aide à tenir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée de larmes.

-Je sais, je sais.

.

**Voilà ! Et comme je vous l'annonçais lors du précédent OS et sur ma fic, je suis en train d'écrire un OS plus long sur Hugo et Megan (et il y aura un peu Rose & Scorpius) par rapport à cette histoire mais plus centré sur eux et leurs sentiments ! J'espère vous y retrouver.**

**Je sais pas s'il y aura d'autres OS dans ce recueil je verrais selon l'inspiration mais dans l'autre OS, beaucoup de choses seront dites !**

**A bientôt xD**


End file.
